Brush Up Mafia II
| image = File:BrushUpMafiaII.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = scsw | link = | size = 9 Players (Tiny) | startdate = 15.10.2009 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster =1) Slick 2) Framm 3) EDM 4) GMaster479 5) Derrai 6) Riranor 7) CrazyPainter 8) tpaxatb 9) sayalzah | first = Framm | last = 3) EDM 4) GMaster479 6) Riranor 7) CrazyPainter 8) tpaxatb | mvp = - | awards = - }} Brush Up Mafia II was a game designed and hosted by scsw, following Brush Up Mafia as a training game for newbies. It began on October 15th, 2009 and ended in a Goodie win in N3 (October 23th, 2009). Game Mechanics Rules *A tie lynch will result in a no lynch. *Actions are calculated to bring about the most deaths in game. *Blocks are revealed. Spying attempts are not revealed. *You may reveal roles, afterall, who's to say you're lying or not. *Players bringing in metagame elements will result in an immediate ... termination. *If the College Graduate gets recruited, it is mentioned in the Night Post. *If the Bio-Engineer steals the Sentry's role and is killed that night, he will also reveal his killer's role. *If the Sentry kills a player and is targeted by a killer that same night, she will also reveal her killer's role. Role Description Cyber-Criminals: Chooses a player to kill once every night. Wins by being the last faction standing. *'Mastermind': Able to orchestrate elaborate schemes behind peoples’ backs, he will appear as an Innocent when spied upon, unless he is blocked the same night he was spied on. *'Hacker': A capable hacker, he is able to hack into the city mainframe and issue orders to place a player in house arrest, blocking the player’s action for a night. May target the same player two nights in a row. Citizens: Wins by being the last faction standing. *'Doctor': She can save one player every night. May not target the same player two nights in a row. *'Enforcer': He can block a player from acting every night. May not target the same player two nights in a row. *'Information Analyst': She can look up a player’s files and learn the player’s faction. *'Sentry': If she is killed, will reveal the role of the killer in the night post. Only once throughout the game, may sacrifice self to kill one player. The Sentry's role will be made public if she is killed/died with her victim. *'Bio-Engineer': Every night, PMs the role with a dead player and a role match-up. Also included in the PM will be the target for the night. If the RID is correct (confirmation will be sent at the end of the night), he will perform the action of the dead player on his target. *'College Graduate': He can choose a player every night to party with. The player will lose his/her vote the following day. He will join the cyber-criminals and gain BTSC if the Hacker targets him. When spied will appear as Cyber-Criminal if he is converted. Informant Network: Wins by completing individual win-con or by being the last faction standing. *'Information Monger': On odd nights may choose to track a player and learn his/her target. On top of that, every night, sends the host a list of player and role ID matchups. If all matchups are correct, the Information Monger wins. If not, he will only be told the number of matchups he has correct, but not which ones. Only once in game, may hire an assassin from his network and RID kill a player, during the day or night cycle. This kill cannot be blocked. When spied will appear as Innocent, unless blocked. If blocked on the same night he is being spied on, will appear as Cyber-Criminal. Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies *Framm - Sentry *EDM - Enforcer *GMaster479 - Bio-Engineer *Riranor - College Graduate *CrazyPainter - Doctor *tpaxatb - Information Analyst Day and Night Posts Night 3 post does not exist. Host never returned to BD after the last post announcing the Goodie win. End of Game Roster Host: scsw #Slick - Hacker - Killed N3 by the Bio-Engineer #Framm - Sentry - Killed N1 by Mastermind #EDM - Enforcer #GMaster479 - Bio-Engineer - Killed N3 along with his target #Derrai - Information Monger - Killed N2 by Hacker #Riranor - College Graduate #CrazyPainter - Doctor #tpaxatb - Information Analyst #sayalzah - Mastermind - Lynched D1 Actions Not published by host. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 4 Category:Games